Eyes of a murderer
by Fighting atheist
Summary: Hinata loved Naruto in the beggining, but then she met Garra a cold blooded murderer at heart. When she is captured and detained by Garra who will she choose Garra or Naruto. She must also choose if she wants to sentence Garra to death or keep him alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review I need to know what I need to improve on!!! **

-Eyes of a murderer-

**Neji: I do not own Naruto, sorry.**

_I gently opened my eyes, doing so made the blizzard roar to life once again in the bleak midwinter. It was around twilight, with the remaining light barley helping me see past the blinding catastrophic snow from hell. I always held my hopes high that someone would come help me, or that it would stop, but it never did come to a halt. It was a continuous storm that I knew wouldn't come to and end - just like my life. I always wanted my life to come to an end ever since I made the wrong choice. I knew that I wasn't the only one to choose wrong, but I somehow felt I made the worst choice ever. _

_No! It wasn't the worst choice ever I made the right choice I just know I did! _

_I realized that my irrational side must have been getting to me again just as it has been the last couple of days._

_Thoughts like the one I just expressed are the wrong feelings, and I knew that I made a wrong turn in my life. _

_Why where these feelings following me everywhere I went? Did I do the right thing? Why did I do this?_

_Questioning thoughts like these follow me, even in my dreams they still haunt me. I can't escape myself from this Imprisoning hell, no matter how hard I try, recklessness is in the shallows of my eyes. It stands with me everywhere I look, and everywhere I feel._

_Why am I asking myself this you may be asking yourself right now. Well if you must know I will tell you why._

_It all started with the night I fell in love with a murderer._

_***_

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed from the statues of the Hokagaes. I turned away from my book and blushed at the sight of the pretty blond boy.

"Y..y..e..s," I called back to him in a nervous tone. He jumped onto The head of the fourth Hokagae's statue; then jumped from his head gracefully and landed next to me. "Hinata, what are you doing be Ichiraku Ramen? Didn't your parents not give you and allowance this week?" At first speechless by his voice, then petrified by his curious eyes, but all of that was nothing compared to being immobilized by his stunning voice. "Hinata, your turning red? Do you have a fever or something?" Shocked at my flushing I turned even redder, making him even more confused.

"Naruto I..I..'m fine. And I'm just here to read in peace." I managed to say to him without blushing harder.

"Whatever you say Hinata." He spoke without a problem. He then began to walk away from me, making me only want to yell for him to come back. I tried not to gaze at him when he walked away, but it was so hard. Little did I know he didn't have a clue that I liked him.

"Naruto!" I called to him. It seemed like only seconds my loud voice got to his ears, and he thankfully yelled back to me.

"Yeah? Hinata what's the problem?" _This is it._ I thought.

"Will you go on a mission with me?" I replied. Naruto looked confused, he had an inquiring look of curiosity in his eyes, wondering why I would ask him to help me with a mission. However their was another side of him to his eyes that wanted to go on the mission because it was... well... a mission.

"Sure, I would love to help out the leave village. I'm very glad your starting to like missions like me Hinata!" His voice grew exited as my face grew red. _He doesn't have a clue. _I thought. I only blushed harder when he stared into my eyes with a goofy grin on his face. _It's a start._ I thought.

"Lets head over to Tsunadae, and lets see if she approves of us going on a mission together." Naruto spoke. I tried to return to my senses when he walked towards the Hokagaes office. My attempts where futile because I was still frozen in place.

"Wait for Me Naruto!!!" I yelled. He turned to see me dashing towards him, and he waited for me to catch up to him. It may have been seconds to him, but for me it was hours until I finally reached him.

"Hinata, hurry up I want to do the mission now!" He spoke.

"I'm here, and I am so sorry Naruto!" He put his arms around his chest, like he didn't forgive me at first., but I didn't think about forgiveness. All I wanted to do was to go on our so called 'Mission' that he didn't know was a 'date'.

One minute later of rustling leaves, and whistling winds later we reached the Hokagaes office.

***

"I have no missions to assign today," Tsunadae spoke as kindly as she could.

"What!!!??? Hinata said she had a mission to do are you telling me she lied to me??" Naruto replied

"Well, that could be a possibility." Tsunadae spoke. Naruto turned to me, immediately angry at my lies. "Hinata! Why did you lie to me! You know I have a deep compassionate love for missions!" Naruto's voice was filled with hate and fury at my actions I had just created. '_Help me!!' I mouthed to Tsunadae._ My words made it clear to her that I did this for a reason, a reason that she specify didn't understand why though. "Actually. I have a mission on finding a loose bandit that just escaped from the sand village, and I think you and Hinata should handle it." Tsunadae's heavenly voice spoke. Naruto glanced towards Tsunadae, his face going from a beast to an angels.

"Rely?" He asked. Tsunadae nodded towards Naruto, making him have an even more angelic face.

"Yes, and as a matter of fact I need you to wait outside my office. Me and Hinata have some things to discuss about the mission." Tsunadae replied. Naruto immediately did as he was told, and rushed out of the office door. Tsunadae casually walked towards the door, and then as soon as her hands touched the door knob; she slammed it fiercely.

"What the hell are you thinking Hinata!!!!!!" Tsunadae screamed in a confused tone. I first was frightened by her words, but then I replied to her.

"I just want to go out on a date with him for crying out loud!!!" I yelled at her as loud as I could. Tsunadaes face of anger turned into one of Naruto's faces of curiosity.

"Is this only because of a date Hinata?!?!" Tsunadae asked in a fierce and confused tone.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it?!??!!!" I Yelled at her with a hint of a questioning tone. That was what made Tsunadae sit their like an idiot, pondering on my simple question for minutes.

"I can send you two on a '**PRETEND'** mission together. But make sure you be careful, their are crooks out their at this time of day Hinata." I ignored everything after the word together. I immediately jumped towards Tsunadae with my arms outstretched, I embraced her and let out a loud.

"THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My words made Tsunadae jump two hundred feet in the air; she had never been scared like that before. Naruto then busted through to door, coming to see what the commotion was all about.

"What the hell is going on!!??" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! Tsunadae said we can go on our mission now!!!!! She also said we can take as long as we need to on the mission."

"Wait just a second I didn't sa-" Hinata cut off Tsunadaes comment by yelling.

"Thanks Tsunadae I really appreciate you letting me go on the da-- I mean mission!!!" I grabbed Naruto's hand, and flung him out of the office. Tsunadae only shook her head as we went away on our little date, and muttered under her breath.

"Kids......."

***

By the time Naruto and I reached the woods it was pitch black darkness with no light to help us see, but a small flashlight that Naruto had. "Hinata, I think maybe we should get some supplies and build a fire or something." Naruto spoke.

"Yeah… I suppose, but make sure you don't kill yourself looking for the supplies Naruto, we wouldn't want you to get injured. Right?"

"Hinata… The thing is I kind of hurt my foot while we where walking and… well… I kind of need you to look for the supplies if you could… please?" He asked.

"Sure thing!" I spoke happily. _I hope he is ok. After all if he is injured the whole plan will be ruined. _I thought. I did as he requested, and headed down towards the dead trees to collect some wood. With no light it was kind of hard to see anything at all, and with no fire I wouldn't be able to see anyways I thought.

BOOM!!!!

A crackle of thunder sounded towards my direction. It was only seconds later the a flicker of light showed that wood was already in front of me. _Perfect. _I thought. I grabbed as much as I could, which was only about five pounds of wood, and headed back towards Naruto. Five minutes later of continuous thunder, flickering lights, and the spooky voice on the wind I finally reached Naruto.

"Hinata, Glad to see your back so soon. I never thought you would find wood so quickly!" Naruto spoke to me.

"It's really No problem. With all that lightning I could see it right in front of me." I spoke to him.

"Oh… well if there is lighting ahead don't you think we should put up our tents?" He asked.

"I don't see why not. After all we don't want to wake up to an unpleasant wetness do we Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah… I suppose." We where pretty much silent after that. With nothing to do but set up the tents we began to do what we had to do. It wasn't easy work though. Naruto's tent was falling down each time he tried to put it up. Yet mine stayed up the very first time. It took a moment for me to realize what was wrong, and when I did realize I burst into tears – his foot was still injured from the walk. As my crying grew louder Naruto turned to me to see what the problem was. "Hinata! Did you hurt yourself?! What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone. I nervously pointed towards his foot that was still injured I managed to say barely without a stutter.

"Your foot.. I am so sorry for not taking it into consideration! I swear I didn't mean to! I just didn't realize it!! I am so sorry!!!!" I spoke in an upset and sincere tone. This made his eyes be filled with understanding all of a sudden. "Hinata… I am so sorry I didn't tell you.. it's just that…. Well… I… I… I.. well I love you!!!" He spoke sincerely. Tears of happiness slid down his face and he spoke, "Who am I kidding you wouldn't fall in love with a fool like me would you?" He spoke this softly, and tears of happiness changed to tears of sadness.

"Naruto.. Don't you understand that… I love you to?" I asked. His eyes widened with hope as I told him the truth. "This wasn't a mission… it was a secret date… there was literally no missions Naruto." I spoke.

"Hinata." Naruto replied. We stared at each other for a moment, only wanting more then gazing into each others eyes. I saw him lean forward, obviously wanting something from me that I had understood. (watched to many romance movies, and obviously knew that he was about to pull off a cheesy move on me.) Only inches apart now I could feel the warm clingy breath that wanted me. It grew stronger as I grew closer, and it intoxicated me to finally get to where I wanted to be.

Our lips touched, and our feelings connected immediately. I could feel his thoughts bursting through mine, and I am sure he could feel my mind tapping into his as well.

It was only a split second into the kiss when suddenly a force knocked us off of our feet with a loud - WOOSH! Naruto screamed in pain. And so did I as the force spread us farther apart. "Hinata!!!" He screamed. I couldn't see anything, and I barley managed to say under my breath,

"Naruto….."

My body gave in to the force, and I could no longer had any idea what was happening at the time. I didn't know that a murderer awaited me.

My story to why I feel this way may not be understandable now, but wait. I will have another section of it ready to read soon. Then you will see what happened that tragic night I fell in love with a murderer.

**Please Review I need feedback. Chapter two will be posted soon. Sorry for the lame Chappie. I will Update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Until then please wait patiently. The weekend is ending and that means school is starting.**

**- End of Chapter one and all of it's contests -**


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eyes of a murderer

Chapter 2

Neji: I do not own Naruto_I am still stuck in the blizzary hell, and I have wondered while telling you my story if life was worth it. Was it worth it because of my actions that I have done? You may say of course it is. But until you see what happened that night you will never understand why I fell in love with a murderer, and why I am in this blizzard; deciding to end my life now or not. Every thing is now answered, and from here on out don't turn back from this story, because I need every one to understand the pain I am going through as I type this story. It is worse then the pain I feel when my fingers strike each key from fatigue, and it is a lot worse then getting cut, or purposely cutting myself. Yes that's right I have cut myself before, and it doesn't take the emotional pain away, it lingers like the ending of a romance story. Except this one doesn't and won't have a lingering romance in it. It will be Love that comes from a compassionate evil, and love that comes from the butterfly of companionate peace. When forces collide you will see an unpleasant surprise between love and evil._

_***_

I began to awaken from my sleep, or at least maybe I was dreaming I was awake. With nothing but pitch black darkness I thought I was still in my slumber, from the unknown force that took me off my feet away from love. I plunged my eyes throughout the darkness, maybe to just find a speck of light within the room to awaken me from this nightmare. I franticly thought maybe I should try to walk around throughout this impenetrable darkness. My choice to do so lead to more panic.

I attempted to move my feet to stand up. I only ended up falling down, touching what only seemed like metal chains. Then it hit me I was immobilized because metal chains covered most of my body; only my head was left out in the open. I quickly began to thrash in the impenetrable chains I laid in. I did not stop thrashing, even when my entire body was covered in bruises, and yes their was some blood along my arms.

I was afraid to continue my futile escape, and I was also afraid what was happening to me at the time. Where am I? Why am I here? Is this a prank? Did Naruto do this? For what reason am I attempting to escape? These questions raced throughout my mind, and most of them where questions I could not answer at the time.

-CREEK- That one notice made me turn my full attention towards the source the instant the sound started, but with no light to see I couldn't make out the figure that stood in the darkness. "Hello?" I asked in such a weak tone I couldn't even hear myself.

"Yes... Hinata-chan...." Who is this? And how does he know my name!? I thought. The voice Came near the sound of the squeak. The voice was fairly deep, and it had a begin tone that made me somewhat a little more calm then I should be. The first thing I wanted to ask was why the hell am I here, but instead I asked this,

"Who are you?" I responded with more confidence. I still sounded like a wimp, but maybe this person would think I was born that way. Big mistake, I thought.

"That information is classified for the time being ; however, I will tell you this. You are safe for the time being as well... just behave like a good girl and we won't have any problems ok?" The mysterious figure replied.

"Do you plan to... k..k..il..l..l.. me?!" I responded with such an unexpected tone I'm sure it shocked my captor.

"Yes. I plan to kill you, but the only way out is through my heart."

"What do you mean?" My thoughts ran through what he could have meant. Option 1. - a key is in his heart and I must stab his heart and leave. Sounds like fun. Or Option 2. - he means through love I can escape.

"I... have been watching you... Hinata-chan, ever since you where a little girl I have a strange feeling when I'm around you?"

"Love?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"Friend ship."

"Oh." He is confusing, I thought. Why would he watch me; yet, still only want to be my friend? I don't understand it, I thought.

"Hinata chan."

"Yes?"

"Tell me... about your life and I'll tell you about mine." I took a moment to think about this, and it might have been quite some time because my captor started to approach me; at least his footsteps seemed to head towards me.

"Well..." I began.

"Go on....." He responded.

"I was just a little girl, the aire to the Hyuga family. I was born first, and therefore I became the aire to the main family branch. My brother however, was born second, and he was very pissed off about it at first. When he was born second... a mark of death separated he and I, and technically speaking we are no longer brothers. He still resents me even to this day. I have also gone through the pain of being shy, and I suffered for it greatly. Because me and my brother faced each others reflected blows to the heart, arms, and chakara points. I couldn't get a scratch on him, yet he pretty much killed me nearly. Also because I was shy I was well kind of lonely. So I had nothing to live forward to, but one day I blossomed into a beautiful shining star."

"I see, interesting past you have, miss Hyuga." He spoke with a nice tone that made me feel irradiated just by the first few words.

"Thank you, but now I believe it is your turn to do some explaining." I commanded.

"Well where do I start..." He spoke confused.

"Start wherever you want to... when you where a kid would be nice." I replied

"I was born... in the hidden village of the sand, and that isn't the happiest place to grow up in; especially when every one calls you a monster or demon, when all you want to do is play with them. As you can tell I to had a lonely life because of this. And my actions towards this was the longing to feel pain, but I think it's what you people refer to as "emo". But I...I...well... I can not feel pain because it is impossible to feel it. My special ability protects me... no matter what. So the only pain I can feel in my life is emotional pain, and I want to feel more that that... so much more." He spoke these words that night in a honest tone that made him seem trustworthy.

"Your name is...?" I asked with curiosity.

"Garra."

I know you don't see my meaning of darkened love yet. But you now see how I felt when I met him, and yes there is more to come. Their will be blood in the next chapter of the night I fell in love with a murderer.

**end of chapter one –**

**Chapter two will be better I promise!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Second thoughts

Neji: I don't own Naruto sorry.

_It let out many silent screams, after I learned his name that night. He would always be so calm when I was around him, as if I where his only hope to change the way he lives. Continuing with the night I fell in love with a murderer I had second doubts about that man that night._

_***_

I began to let my mind wander as the mysterious man left the room. _Why has he known me for so long... and why... should I care._ I thought. It was strange wandering about like this. As if... I had feelings for the man. I knew this was foolish because I was already in love with someone else. _Naruto. _I thought, _save me._ Nothing but foolishness to believe someone could help me break free from this hell. I knew this internally, but externally I was looking for someone to save me from the petrifying darkness that was engulfing me by the second.

***

Garra's P.O.V.

_Foolish girl, _I thought, _you believe my exact words as if they came from your own beloved._ I knew what I wanted from her, and I knew I was going to obtain it. Her kekegenki - the secret of the byokugon finally being reveled, and all I had to do was scare her out of it. I wouldn't kill her, because I knew the other family members of the Hyuga clan aren't weaklings that can't even defend themselves from a twig. smirking at my thought, I stood up, and began to head towards my prey.

***

Hinata's P.O.V.

After a few more moments in the intense silenced room a small crack made me lunge forward causing the metal chains I was in the clank loudly even more. "Owe!" I shouted from the pain of my bruised body being stricken by the chains.

"Hinata.... don't shout, for I am offering a chance to let you go." My captor spoke. Those words of freedom put a smile on my face, and I began to think I should hug the guy.

"W..w...w..h..a..t must I do?" I stuttered through the thoughts of pain I must have to go through. I got no responce. SHHHHHH came the noise from below. It wasn't like a human saying to be silent, but a quiet buzzing that sounds similar to it. The sound grew closer to the chains I was caught in. "What is that!?...What are you doing!?..." I shouted quickly, and with emotional force. "What do you want from me!?" A sandy surface started to lick the ends of the chains.

"I want to play a game." He replied calmly. Before I could ask the sand covered my entire body, and then I could feel nothing... Pure darkness replaced what I was feeling.

**Sorry for the delay of the chapter, but it's here. Sorry it's short, but I'm currently still busy, and I will have a way bigger and better chapter once updated.**


End file.
